1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to packing of consumer products. Specifically, the use of a blister pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products are sold in various retail locations. Conventional packaging for the retail sale of consumer products includes display packs that not only allow unobstructed viewing of a product without opening the packaging, but also prevents tampering with the product, deter theft of the product, and limit retailer costs of an unsaleable product due to damage to the packaging.
One example of such packaging is a blister pack. A clear plastic blister in combination with a cardboard, corrugated fiberboard, or paperboard frame that encloses the outer edges of the blister. The consumer product is enclosed within the blister, and the combination of the blister and the corrugated frame prevents easy access to the product while also providing a protective shield to the enclosed product and still allowing a consumer to view the product. Blister packs are also useful for protecting products against external factors such as humidity and contamination.
The blister pack may include a hang hole which allows the blister pack to be hung on a peg in a retail store, so that the product can be easily viewed by a consumer. However, retail stores are limited in how much space they can display products, so the larger packages are more difficult to display and also limit the number of products to be displayed.